Quelques Steve de trop
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Tony ne savait pas si c'était Noël en avance ou la veille du jour où il finirait dans un pyjama qui s'attachait derrière.


**Titre **: _Et ce n'est que le petit-déjeuner ! _

**Personnages/Pairing**:Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, les Avengers en général avec les x-Men en visite!

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi.

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 2020

**Défi :** copies, clones et doubles maléfiques pour ma carte pas finie de bingo 2011 !

Merci à chonaku55 pour ses conseils !

* * *

_**Et ce n'est que le petit-déjeuner !**_

Tony Stark était un héros. Bon, peut-être pas selon certains critères moyenâgeux, de toute façon passés de mode, parce qu'il était totalement hors de question qu'il se plie à ces bêtises de chasteté et de pureté qui avaient à une époque fait partie des épreuves destinées aux preux chevaliers. **1**

Néanmoins, il était un héros, un vrai, avec la carte de membre, les groupies, le costume, les camarades héroïques, la tendance suicidaire au sacrifice et tout le bataclan approprié. En tant que héros, il était donc intrépide et tout et tout.

Ce qui expliquait qu'il avait _**héroïquement**_ évité de prétexter un conseil d'administration/un voyage au Luxembourg/une rage de dents soudaine et terrible, pour assister à un petit déjeuner diplomatique.

D'habitude, c'était un repas que Tony évitait. Soit il était enfermé dans son atelier et n'était même pas allé se coucher, soit il s'était couché mais à une heure telle que ce n'était même la peine d'espérer de lui une conversation dans un langage humain avant onze heures du matin et l'inhalation prompte d'une quantité de café semblable à la production du Costa Rica.

Seulement, ils avaient aujourd'hui des hôtes aux domiciles des Avengers, Cyclope, leader d'Utopia, le Professeur X qui avait accepté d'accompagner son ancien protégé pour des raisons obscures à Tony, et une poignée des X-Men, histoire de tâcher de régler une fois pour toutes les problèmes de l'intégration des mutants. Tony les aurait bien laissé jouer les Robinsons, laisser les gens en paix tant que rien n'explose lui paraissait désormais une bonne politique, mais c'était apparemment une idée de Fury. Le Directeur du Shield râlait sec : Logan refusait d'aller se castagner pour eux tant qu'ils étaient brouillés, une fois de plus, avec les X-Men**2**. Le pourquoi du comment de l'avis du mutant le plus grognon du monde lui échappait un peu, vu que celui-ci avait lui-même fait sécession d'Utopia pour fonder son école, mais tant pis. Tony Stark, génie extraordinaire, renonçait une bonne fois pour toutes à comprendre quoi que ce soit à ces histoires de politique mutante.

Et donc Steve avait sorti le malheureux Tony de son laboratoire à une heure proprement scandaleuse**3**, avant de l'envoyer se coucher**4**, puis délogé de son lit douillet, de force, à une heure tout aussi scandaleuse**5**, pour un petit déjeuner dont l'ambiance rappelait la guerre froide.

Chacune d'un côté de la table, les deux équipes s'observaient, malgré la conversation polie entretenue par le Professeur et Steve pour tenter de mettre tout le monde à l'aise. Au bout, Coulson boudait**6**. Tony était persuadé que l'obliger à surveiller ce qui pouvait dégénérer en nouvelle guerre civile était une façon pour Fury de le punir. L'agent avait dû planter des négociations de paix au Proche-Orient, au moins, pour se retrouver avec une corvée pareille.

La gêne avait été cependant mise de côté quand Steve était tombé du plafond sur la table, avant d'effectuer un rétablissement qui aurait rendu jaloux tous les acrobates du monde et de finir en garde sur le carrelage.

Enfin, Steve. Un individu strictement semblable à Steve. Sauf le costume.

Il avait des braies.

Tony pensait que c'était des braies. Ou peut-être des collants. La mode masculine à travers les âges n'entrait pas vraiment dans son domaine de compétences, plus tourné vers la robotique, les I.A., et les trucs qui vous explosaient à la figure, un indémodable si vous lui demandiez son avis.

Tout cela pour dire que la copie conforme **7**de Steve Rogers portait des collants. Et un capuchon. Et un bouclier de métal riveté avec un lion rugissant.

Déjà, là, Tony avait regardé son café d'un drôle d'œil en se demandant si l'un des gamins y avait mis un truc louche. Ce n'était pas une heure honnête pour un trip lysergique si vous lui demandiez son avis ! Il _savait_ que laisser les jeunes Avengers venir vivre ici était une bêtise, nécessité de les surveiller pour les empêcher de finir dans des ennuis à tout bout de champ ou pas. Sans compter que les visites de Magneto à ses petits-fils avaient tendance à crisper tout le monde.

Fils en premier, Pietro avait toujours d'intéressantes teintes aubergine quand il en entendait parler et avait parlé de techniques de dissection de pointe si son géniteur incluait l'Academy Avengers dans sa visite.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le café. Il y avait bien un Steve en trop dans la cuisine. Donc, comme un seul homme, tout le monde s'était retourné vers Henry Pym qui avait juré n'avoir pas touché au quantum. Aussi sec, les regards s'étaient porté vers Tony qui avait juré s'en être tenu à la robotique ces temps-ci. Finalement, Coulson avait décroché le téléphone pour engueuler Reed Richard et lui demander de remettre le multivers dans l'ordre approprié, merci !

Voir tout le monde blasé sur ce genre d'événements prouvait définitivement à Tony qu'il ne fréquentait pas assez de gens aux soucis normaux. Les impôts, les belles-mères, les difficultés de parking à New York, voilà ce qui aurait dû être en tête de ses préoccupations, pas les collègues scientifiques tripatouillant les univers parallèles !

« Et donc, vous combattez les Normands pour les Saxons, parcourant le pays déguisé en trouvère ? » McCoy prenait des notes. Bien sûr, la réaction normale à toute incursion en plein petit déjeuner d'une version moyenâgeuse d'un ami et collaborateur, c'est de prendre des notes !

« Je combats leur emprise sur les terres ! Ils désignent des barons parmi eux, chassent nos paysans, prennent… » Ah, un rougissement intense. Si ce Steve était semblable au leur, ça avait un rapport avec le sexe.

« Ils prennent les saxonnes de force pour des mariages à la danoise, et ils ont le culot de les prétendre légitimes alors qu'ils les forcent au concubinage. »

Bon, ça avait probablement un lien avec le sexe, mais Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée duquel. Pas historien, etc, etc. Il cessa de lorgner sur le côté moulant du collant et parcourut la cacophonie quotidienne des lieux du regard.

Dans un coin de la pièce, son Steve restait seul. L'expression sur son visage aurait plus convenue à un gamin perdu de Brooklyn qu'au super-héros le plus aimé de leur époque. Ceci dit, avec Captain America, le premier n'était jamais bien loin. Tony avait remarqué depuis longtemps que leurs aventures les plus étranges le mettaient peu à l'aise. Les nazis, ex-nazis, prises d'otages et combats à un contre cent, tant que vous voulez ! Même les aliens. Les entités cosmiques se prenant pour Dieu, les démons, les déchirures du quantum, c'était plus dur à avaler pour un gosse élevé dans les années 1930 et la plus pure tradition luthérienne.

Tony vint s'asseoir près de lui pour observer le ballet du Steve en collants, des autres Avengers et des X-men.

« Rassure-toi tu restes mon préféré et je ne laisserai pas Reed se tromper et te renvoyer te taper des Saxons ! Pardon, taper sur des Saxons.

—Tony ! »

Gagné : Steve souriait.

Ensuite, il y eut un grand fracas. Et trois Steve de plus.

Deux Steve, plutôt. Et une…Stevette. Quelques neurones de Tony grillèrent.

Peut-être qu'il allait se planquer dans son laboratoire, finalement. Ce serait un crime contre l'humanité de laisser ses géniales neurones, qui offraient régulièrement des moteurs à explosion plus propres et des piles à combustible à faire pleurer la concurrence, de laisser ces petits génies succomber à un taux au mètre carré de Steve trop élevé.

Donc, il irait se cacher.

Dès qu'ils auraient réussi à détacher Steve numéro 3 qui semblait le prendre pour son ours en peluche. Tony était sûr que ses côtes flottantes allaient finir par lâcher à être soumises à une telle étreinte.

**_Tout le monde s'assied et se calme. _**

L'ordre psychique avait claqué avec une telle force que Tony vit des points noirs voltiger à la périphérie de sa vision et il jeta un regard noir à Xavier, puis à Summers.

« Franchement, ce n'était pas la peine que vous laissiez Magneto à Utopia si le reste de votre équipe est aussi peu disciplinée.

—Monsieur Stark. Est-ce que…est-ce que Messieurs et Miss Rogers peuvent se mettre les uns à côté des autres ? »

L'assemblée retint son souffle. Même dans le monde étrange, rocambolesque et, n'ayons pas peur des mots, souvent incohérent, où ils vivaient, c'était tout de même une étrange brochette.

Leur Steve. Costume au complet avec juste le capuchon rejeté.

Steve modèle moyen-âge, braies et tout, en train d'observer les alentours avec la même tête qu'avait fait Thor, la première fois qu'il avait été confronté à l'électronique**8**.

Steve au féminin, et là Tony dût lutter pour ne pas laisser ses yeux s'égarer, une lutte entre sa libido et son instinct de survie car, plastique parfaite ou pas, la femme dégageait la même impression de danger que Natacha. Avec le sourire aimable en plus, une fonction que Tony pensait désactivée chez la Veuve Noire.**9**

Un Steve vêtu totalement de blanc, avec juste une sorte de grand oiseau noire à deux têtes sur le torse, regardant d'un air abasourdi le drapeau américain couvrant le torse de son… de leur Steve à eux.

Et le dernier modèle en stock, habillé plus sobrement d'un pull noir et d'un jean classique, qui faisait de son mieux pour se cacher derrière leur Steve à eux.

Tony ne savait pas si c'était Noël en avance ou la veille du jour où il finirait dans un pyjama qui s'attachait derrière.

Coulson avait ce petit battement au coin de l'oeil qui prouvait que Reed Richard était à deux doigts de faire la connaissance du _Taser.©_

Et dire qu'on n'en était qu'au petit déjeuner.

_***Fin (ou plutôt, jamais de fin, univers de comics oblige ^^) _

**1 Et puis il était possible que se cacher au Shield sous le prétexte d'améliorer les systèmes de navigation de leurs bâtiments quand Pepper était en colère/voulait l'obliger à assister au conseil d'administration/voulait lui toucher deux mots sur les photos compromettantes du dernier tabloïd soit moyennement héroïque.**

**2 Tony soupçonnait que c'était pour les beaux yeux de feu Ms Jean Grey, en mémoire quoi. Ou peut-être pour ceux de Xavier, allez savoir, il avait vu des photos de Xavier jeune, pas mal du tout, et Logan était déjà identique à l'époque, non ?**

**3 Minuit ! Qui se couchait à minuit, franchement. Il le prenait pour Cendrillon ? Quoique si un jour l'armure se changeait en citrouille, ce serait une expérience…**

**4 Hélas seul.**

**5 Huit heures. Tony était sûr que les gens forcés à se lever à huit heures dans l'enfance tournaient mal. Ils devenaient Fatalis, ou un truc du genre. Enfin, sauf Steve, qui avait l'étonnante manie de se lever à six heures tous les matins _sans y être forcé_ et d'entamer la journée par un jogging. Et malgré tout il restait terriblement Steve et ce depuis des années. Peut-être un effet secondaire du sérum ?**

**6 Essentiellement parce que Clint continuait à lui faire du pied malgré des menaces variées en plusieurs langues.**

**7 Copie conforme avec peut-être juste un peu de boucles blondes en plus, ce qui était tout à fait à son avantage, on avait envie d'y passer les doigts. Pas Tony bien sûr. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Tony de rêvasser des heures au dessus d'une planche à dessins aux cheveux blonds d'un coéquipier plutôt que de coucher sur le papier de quoi révolutionner le concept de réacteurs individuels. Pas du tout son genre !**

**8 Ce qui avait donné à Tony l'occasion de concevoir un micro-ondes consommant trois fois moins d'électricité que le modèle classique, pour remplacer celui qui avait pris un coup de Mjollnir, modèle ensuite commercialisé par les entreprises Stark. En fait, les six premiers mois de l'arrivée de Thor, les différentes lignes d'électroménager de sa boîte avaient été renouvelé six fois. Le conseil d'administration avait été tellement ravi de le voir inventer des objets commercialisables plutôt que des boucliers destinés à bloquer les armes extra-terrestres qu'ils avaient envoyé des caisses et des caisses d'un champagne hors de prix au dieu de la Foudre.**

**9 Sauf quand elle s'apprêtait à corriger un jeune crétin s'étant permis de la siffler. Les manières de Tony envers les femmes avaient fait un bon en avant pas possible, entre elle et Pepper. Sexe faible, ah !**


End file.
